


A little boom boom, my heart is vroom vroom

by Cottonness



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Fluff and Humor, Implied Sexual Content, Jung Yoonoh | Jaehyun is Whipped, Jungwoo is just vibing, M/M, Overall its fluffy, Pining, Strangers to Lovers, Ten is the best friend we all need, Vomiting, its nothing major tho, johnny is a dj, or at least attempt at humour
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-06
Updated: 2020-12-06
Packaged: 2021-03-09 17:40:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 12,463
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27800158
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cottonness/pseuds/Cottonness
Summary: “Well,” Ten said after a beat of silence. “At least you made an impression on him.”“He’s going to remember me as the guy who got so drunk and threw up on him! That’s not good!” Jaehyun wailed, struggling to get out of Ten’s hold. Surprisingly, Ten was strong for his petite frame and by the time Jaehyun gave up flailing about, had him secured under a headlock.“I didn’t say you made a ‘good’ impression on him idiot, I said you definitely made an ‘impression’ on him. Whether it’s good or bad, he most likely remembers you now.” Ten said with a scoff, releasing Jaehyun from his hold.(Or: Jaehyun has a crush on the new mysterious DJ. He gets drunk and throws up on him.)
Relationships: Jung Yoonoh | Jaehyun/Suh Youngho | Johnny
Comments: 16
Kudos: 143
Collections: Coffee Dates Fest [1st Round]





	A little boom boom, my heart is vroom vroom

**Author's Note:**

> order number #0035: Johnny a club dj, and jaehyun who goes to the club every weekend takes interest in the very cute dj but has no balls to actually make a move until one night he gets way too drunk and embarrasses himself in front of johnny. Monday rolls around and they run into each other and this time Johnny makes a move.
> 
> dear prompter,  
> I fell in love with your prompt and decided it was the one for me. I hope I have done you, your wonderful prompt, and johnjae justice! I have no idea if this is what you meant or expected, but this is what my frazzled, 1 am brain came up with and I hope you enjoy reading this fic as much as I enjoyed writing it!
> 
> title from "Dancing In The Rain" by NCT U!
> 
> note: as mentioned in the tags (and in the summary) there is a vomiting scene, although its not graphically depicted!

Jaehyun doesn’t believe in soulmates.

It wasn’t like he had anything against people who believed in soulmates, or people who believed that they had one person that was for them and them only. He thought it was cute, he really did. He made sure to double tap the posts of his friends from high school who apparently found their “soulmates” in university. He sometimes even left comments (“cute!!!”) when appropriate.

But Jaehyun himself didn’t believe in soulmates.

His friend liked to call him a flirt, someone who dated a lot but never settled down. Not that they ever discriminated against him or treated him differently when he appeared with a new string of hickies on his collarbones, but Jaehyun knew and pretended not to notice the occasional worried glances Ten would shoot his way when Jaehyun came home the next morning in the same clothes from last night.

He just never really found someone he truly connected with, or met someone he wanted to get to know more about. And it didn’t really bother Jaehyun too much, because after all, he was happy with his friends and occasional hookups. Sure, he sometimes craved the love and attention from one person, maybe wanted to plan cheesy date nights like walks around the beach under the moonlight, possibly spend one whole night just talking and basking in each other’s presence. But it was alright. After all, he was only 21. He still had a long way to go.

So no one was more surprised than Jaehyun when he fell in love at first sight.

Jaehyun didn’t believe in love at first sight, hell, he _barely_ believed in love in the first place, but there was no other explanation for what he experienced that night at the club.

Jaehyun liked clubbing; he liked the flashy lights, the ear-ringing music, the sticky floors and the overwhelming amount of people that made him feel like he was no one and yet at the same time, the centre of the attention. He was at a club that Jaehyun had never been to before, a place Ten found and brought their friend group to after he heard about it from a friend. Jaehyun was no stranger to the looks he got from surrounding people, he knew he looked good with the hint of makeup and his hair swept up from his forehead. He made small talk with some people he bumped into, flirted with people he was sure he’ll have no recollection of as soon as he left the club, but it was alright. It was fun.

That was until a new DJ entered the booth, and out of pure boredom and nothing else, Jaehyun looked up to see who he was. Jaehyun found himself doing a double take the second his eyes caught the man standing at the booth - the new DJ was _tall_. That was the first thing that went past Jaehyun’s mind; he was taller than Jaehyun most likely, with long bangs that covered a part of his face. He brushed his hair from his face with one hand, his eyes hooded and a noticeable smirk on his face as he pushed his headphones into place. It was almost mesmerising, to watch his head bob to the beat of the music, hands running through his hair every now and then, how his whole body jumped up and down. The way he knew how to hype the crowd, how he knew the music he was playing, Jaehyun was entranced. How the flashing lights shone on him in the darkness, the way his tongue went over his lips every now and then brought shivers down Jaehyun’s spine.

All Jaehyun could do was blindly stare at the man who stood above him, unable to tear his eyes away from the sight. His heart was pounding loudy, and he couldn’t hear anything besides the sound of his heart beating. The music, the loud cries of hundreds of people surrounding him were all washed away. Everything around him besides the man his eyes were focused on was a blur; he felt time slow down, and at that exact moment, the DJ’s eyes swept through the crowd and for a second, Jaehyun swore his eyes landed on him.

They held eye contact for perhaps three seconds, but Jaehyun felt like their eyes held onto each other for an eternity. It was impossible to look away, as if the man above him had put Jaehyun under a spell. He wasn’t able to move, almost felt like he wasn’t even able to breathe. The air was kicked out of his lungs, but it didn’t make Jaehyun feel uncomfortable or gasp for breath, because nothing else mattered for that specific moment when their gazes were intertwined with one another.

As much as a dazzling and romantic moment it was for Jaehyun, he was at a club. A few moments later, he was brought back into reality when the DJ went back to bobbing his head up and down to the music, and someone grabbed Jaehyun by his arm. Alarmed by the sudden contact, he turned around to see Jungwoo standing there, trying to tell Jaehyun something, tugging at his arm to take him elsewhere. The next second when Jaehyun turned his head back to the DJ booth, the DJ was smiling down at the people in the crowd, waving his hands in the air.

After that night, since that very moment Jaehyun swore their eyes met, Jaehyun’s mind was frazzled. He found it hard to focus on anything his friends said to him, and the moment their eyes met was replaying in his mind whenever he closed his eyes like a cheesy k-drama he’d never watch. Jaehyun didn’t know what it was that he was feeling, the jitters in his stomach that appeared whenever he thought about the DJ, or how his heart lurched when his mind went back to that particular night. While he tried his best to ignore all the signs, it didn’t take him too long for him to cave, and Jaehyun found himself furiously trying to find out more information about the DJ on his phone one Sunday afternoon.

“I can’t believe it - he DJ’s at a club, and yet he has no twitter, instagram, and not even a facebook page! I thought you were literally required to make a cheesy facebook page if you’re a DJ!” Jaehyun wailed as he dramatically flopped face front onto the couch.

“Maybe he’s sick of people like you trying to stalk him on the internet,” Ten called from the kitchen island. Jaehyun lifted his hand just to flip him off, when Jungwoo came in, perfectly balancing a bowl of popcorn and three cans of soda. “Maybe DJ-ing isn’t his professional career? He might be doing it as a side job or something.”

Jaehyun lifted his head to glance at Jungwoo, who had made himself comfortable on the bean bag on the floor as he flicked through the many selections on Netflix. “I don’t know, Woo. He seemed to be pretty good at what he was doing. I wouldn’t be surprised if he’s a professional DJ.”

“Don’t know if he’s a professional or not, but it says that he’s DJ-ing again this weekend.” Ten hummed, as he also made his way towards the couch, kicking Jaehyun’s left leg which had fallen off. It took about another three second before Jaehyun stopped pouting into the pillow, and sat up at such a speed it made Jungwoo jump a little, the popcorn spilling onto the floor at the sudden movement.

“He’s DJ-ing again? Where? How-- how did you find this information before I did when I’ve been stal- _researching_ about him all over the internet?!” Jaehyun cried out loud, lunging at the Thai who swiftly diverted his phone from Jaehyun’s reach, throwing a pillow his way.

“I checked the twitter page for the club we went to. They’re already announced the DJ’s for next week. You’re just bad at ‘researching’, Jae.” Ten said with a fake pitying expression, shaking his head. Jaehyun scowled as he fumbled for his phone, quickly opening the bird app to see for his own eyes.

Sure enough, the page mentioned they were having the same DJ, who apparently went by the name ‘Johnny’, to make an appearance the next week as well. Just as Jaehyun had suspected, there was no social media handle mentioned on the post, and while that made Jaehyun slump his shoulders a little bit, the butterflies in his stomach were going wild at the thought of being able to see him once more.

“Who knew it’ll only take a mysterious giant to make Jaehyun fall in love.” Jungwoo whispered to Ten. Ten snorted as he glanced at Jaehyun who was biting down on his bottom lip, furiously scrolling through his phone. “I’ll bet a 100 bucks that Jaehyun won’t be able to ask him out unless he’s super fucking trashed.”

Jungwoo threw his head back as he laughed, settling his head on Ten’s leg. “Why would I agree on a bet I’ll lose for sure?”

♢

“Hyung, where are you going?”

Jaehyun turned around to see Haechan, comfortably nestled in their couch with something that vaguely looked like Jungwoo’s switch in his hands. Jaehyun crinkled his nose at the smell of something burnt coming from their kitchen, but decided not to ask anything about it because he didn’t want to get warped into whatever mess Jungwoo was making.

“Out,” Jaehyun said curtly as he moved towards the bathroom to style his hair.

Jaehyun checked himself out in the mirror, a smile easily stretching across his lips. He looked good; tight jeans with enough rips to be suggestive, a designer shirt he definitely paid way too much for, and a leather jacket to top it off. He quickly got to work with his hair, touseling it just right for it to look messy and undone, but hot.

As he continued to mess with his hair for a little longer, Jaehyun caught sight of Ten in the mirror. Ten leaned on the doorframe as he watched Jaehyun for a while before opening his mouth. “You’re going out.”

Jaehyun nodded, as he gripped shut the lid of his hair wax, putting it back into place. “Yep.”

“Alone?”

“Nope. Jungwoo and Doyoung are coming too.” Jaehyun said, checking himself out in the mirror once more before he finally turned around to face the smaller man.

Ten had an exasperated look on his face, as he crossed his arms across his chest. “Do you know how long it’s been since I took you there for the first time? Since you fell head over heels for this guy you barely even know about?”

Jaehyun shrugged his shoulders, although he had a very good idea of how long it’s been. It had been exactly two months and two weeks; the only thing that kept him going each week was being able to see _him_ on nights out. Even if it meant picking up extra shifts at work or having to do his assignments and assessments on weekdays because he didn’t have the time to cram on the weekends.

“It’s been two months. _Two. Fucking. Months._ For two months, you’ve been going to this club religiously, and you haven’t been able to strike up not even one conversation with him?” Ten asked, an exasperated look on his face. Jaehyun shrugged, avoiding meeting the elder’s sharp and piercing gaze.

“Suck it up, man up, whatever you say nowadays, but please, _please_ , for the sake of me and Jungwoo, go talk to him. Just, I don’t know, tell him you think he’s a great DJ or something.” Ten sighed, as Jaehyun pursed his lips.

Jaehyun wasn’t sure what it was that was stopping him from going up to the DJ, Johnny, and striking a conversation with him. Jaehyun was naturally rather extroverted and he didn’t have much of a problem socialising with people; he liked going to social events and meeting new people, expanding his circle when he could. But whenever he saw the DJ, every working brain cell in his brain ceased to function, and all he was able to do was gape at the tall frame as if he were hypnotised. It didn’t help that Johnny managed to get hotter each week, as it was obvious that he was very popular with the crowd and was also getting used to his job.

“Hey, hey, don’t pressure Jaehyun like that! He’s in love for the first time, he’s clueless! You gotta cut him some slack!” Jungwoo came in, draping his long arm over Ten’s shoulders. Ten scoffed, while Jaehyun rolled his eyes. “I’m not in love with him, I don’t even know him. He could be a criminal or something, for all I know.”

To be quite honest, Jaehyun felt like a little kid again. It was for the first time in forever he had this sort of nervous-shy-embarrassed feeling in his gut, felt his lips curve into a goofy smile whenever he caught a glimpse of Johnny. He didn’t even know what people meant when they said they had “butterflies in their stomach” until two months ago. A part of him felt uncomfortable with it, because he felt like he was infatuated by someone he didn’t know at all and it was almost so out of character for him. “Love” was definitely too strong of a word for whatever Jaehyun was feeling for Johnny; at the most it was a crush, something that still made him feel uneasy to admit to, but admitting also helped to soothe the jitters in his stomach. Yes, he did have a crush on a club DJ and yes, he was too much of a coward to do anything about it but stare and pine.

“You may not be in ‘love’ but you’re obviously, devastatingly infatuated with him and it gives me second hand embarrassment every time I have to drag you out of the club.” Jungwoo shot back. Jaehyun sighed as he waved his hands in the air, trying to brush off the topic.

“Okay, okay, I may have a small crush on him, but I’m not _obsessed_ with him like you guys make it sound like.” Jaehyun said as he brushed past his two roommates, and to the living room. Saying the words aloud made his ears grow hot, and he needed to leave before either Ten or Jungwoo caught sight of them. Haechan was still sprawled on top of the couch, munching on some burnt cookies. The younger looked up at Jaehyun the second he came into sight. “Hyung has a crush?”

Jaehyun groaned out loud, while Ten and Jungwoo snickered from behind him. “It's none of your business!” He cried out loud, while Haechan made a face at the volume of Jaehyun’s voice.

“Now, maknae, watch and learn: this is a man in denial, and it’s ugly. Don’t become like him, understand?” Ten said as he suddenly made his way near Haechan, crawling on top of the couch. Haechan nodded slowly, not taking his eyes off of Jaehyun who was pinching the bridge of his nose.

“Jungwoo, come on, we’re going to be late!”

“Late to what? I thought the later the better to show up to a club!” Jungwoo yelled, coming out of his room while buttoning up his shirt. “Late to his crush’s set, of course.” Ten sang, and Jaehyun shot him a murderous look before swinging the refrigerator open to pull out a beer. He wasn’t going to survive if he was sober any longer.

“I just don’t want to get there when half of the club is drunk and everyone’s throwing up. Besides, Doyoung is a pain in the ass when we’re late.” Jaehyun remarked, while Ten bobbed his head up and down, a fake smile plastered across his face. Jaehyun wanted to throw his can at the smirk, but he wasn’t going to waste any alcohol on that shit eating grin.

The club was packed like any other Saturday night.

Jaehyun felt the adrenaline rush through him, the tingly sensation in his toes. The music was loud and he was barely able to hear Jungwoo shouting besides him. Doyoung looked tired and in a dire need of a drink. Taking pity on the eldest, the three went towards the bar, bumping into countless bodies on the way.

After a couple of shots and a very drunk Jungwoo wildly dancing with a bunch of strangers, Jaehyun was becoming antsy. He knew that Johnny was coming up soon, and maybe it was because of the lack of sleep from the week piling up, the fact that he drank without eating a proper meal, or Ten’s words clouding his judgement, but he found himself drowning a drink after drink. By the time Johnny appeared at the booth, Jaehyun was drunk. He normally had a very high tolerance and barely got past tipsy; he was one of the quickest one’s to sober up and usually the one who helped clean up or drove the passed out one’s home after a night out or a party.

But Jaehyun was drunk, and he felt _so giddy_ when he saw the tall frame appear at the DJ booth. He couldn’t help but giggle as Johnny smiled at the crowd, waving and smiling at the people who recognised him from the weeks before. Jaehyun ecstatically waved back, jumping up and down so the man could see him in the crowd. Although Jaehyun swore on his life that their eyes had met the very first night, there were zero instances like that since then. The thought made Jaehyun frown a little, but Johnny began his set and the frown was wiped away in a second.

“Nooooo!” Jaehyun yelled out loud after Johnny announced it was his last song and he was going to wrap up for the night. Jaehyun was barely able to feel his legs, he felt like he was floating and his whole entire body felt like it was on fire. His mind was woozy, and he felt like he was in euphoria; the whole place was so much _fun_ , the loud music resonating through his whole body, the laughter and loud cries he heard from all over the dance floor. And at the end of his sight, there stood Johnny, marvelous as always.

Sooner or later, Johnny had disappeared off the DJ set, and Jaehyun found himself frowning, his lips turning into a pout. He wanted to see more of Johnny, wanted to watch him and listen to his music for a longer period. Suddenly, the club was no longer fun. The noise was overwhelming and Jaehyun felt suffocated with the amount of people bumping into him. It was hot, and his whole head felt fuzzy and his legs were numb. He stumbled over to the bar for another drink, because his mouth felt dry and he just needed _something_ to relieve the sadness that was pouring out of his heart.

♢

Jaehyun really, really, really needed to pee.

He remembers the first time he went drinking with his high school friends, wanting to impress them and also wanted to test his tolerance. He drank a shitton of whatever alcohol that was available to him, and ended up wanting to pee really badly. At the same time, he remembers one of his friends telling him to not “break the seal”. “Break the seal once and you’ll have to pee like, every ten minutes”, Jaehyun remembers his friend telling him, and ever since then, Jaehyun had those exact words at the back of his mind every time he went out. But he _really_ had to pee, and he was far too drunk for anything to make sense.

Groaning, Jaehyun staggered to the bathroom, grunting every time he bumped into someone or someone tried to get him to dance with them. The bathroom was so far away and he was _so tired_. Finally, he saw the bathroom, trying not to bolt for it because he really needed to pee and too much movement was not good for his poor bladder.

Pushing the bathroom door with his whole body, Jaehyun finally got into the small space. He scrunched his nose at the odour, and he blinked a couple of times, trying to get used to the brightness. it seemed like there was no one else besides Jaehyun in the bathroom, and Jaehyun staggered to the nearest urinal. Unbuckling his belt as best as he could with his somewhat numb fingertips, Jaehyun freed his member to pee. _Never have peeing felt so good,_ Jaehyun thought to himself as he let his forehead hit the cool surface of the wall. His eyelids felt like bricks and he felt himself melting against the cool surface; he wasn’t even sure if he was still peeing but his brain was slowly shutting down.

While the cooling sensation of the wall was calming him down, Jaehyun was starting to feel the acidic bitterness settle inside his mouth, and discomfort building up in his stomach. _God_ , he knew what this sensation was far too well. While it had been some while since he had needed to hurl, Jaehyun had his own fair share of drunk horror stories, such as when he had to quietly stick his head out of an moving uber to hurl or vomiting into someone’s plant at a frat party. Jaehyun groaned as he stuck his tongue out, gagging because the whole bathroom was spinning and he felt sweat trickle down his back.

At that moment, the door to the bathroom opened. Jaehyun let out something that sounded like a bastard child of a whine and a groan, as he swerved his ever-spinning head to the direction of the door.

“...fuck.”

At the door, stood Johnny, the man Jaehyun had been (not so) silently crushing on. His hair was now slicked back, and the tight black t-shirt he was wearing made Jaehyun sigh out loud. He didn’t seem to notice Jaehyun, as the DJ made his way into the bathroom. Jaehyun let out a whimper as his eyes widened, fumbling with his hands and dick as he stuffed it back into his pants, all the while his head was swinging back and forth and his eyelids were asking to be shut.

Managing to make himself look somewhat responsible, Jaehyun flushed the urinal, and tried to make his way to the sinks when a wave of nausea hit him. _Oh fuck_ , he had completely forgotten about his other crisis: he was about to vomit.

Before Jaehyun managed to scramble into a cubicle, he couldn’t keep it in anymore as he threw up straight into the sink in front of him. Jaehyun grunted as he wiped his mouth with the back of his hand, slowly lifting his head up to look at how trashed he looked in the mirror. His eyes widened when he saw Johnny in the back, looking at him worriedly from where he was standing. Jaehyun’s jaw dropped open, as he quickly turned the faucet on, washing away the remains of the vomit in the sink while also trying to scrub his hands clean.

“Hey, are you alright?”

Jaehyun felt shivers go down his spine. The voice, which no doubt belonged to the only other man in the room, pierced through Jaehyun’s foggy drunken state of mind. Jaehyun tensed when he felt a large, warm hand grasp his shoulder as he tried to steady himself.

“Do you want some water? I’ll go get some for you if you don’t want to move--” Jaehyun looked up as he turned around, trying to face the taller man with his foggy brain. He faltered a little bit, the movement too much for his intoxicated brain. He suddenly felt a strong grip on his waist, as Johnny tried to steady Jaehyun who was stumbling a lot more than he thought.

“Hey, take it easy. Let’s sit down for a second, yeah?” Johnny muttered, one hand on Jaehyun’s waist and the other on his shoulder, trying to make the shorter man stand without leaning on him to help him move. Jaehyun nodded weakly, his head lolling over - it was crazy, he was so close to the man he had been thirsting over for weeks now, to the point he was able to smell him.

Before he was able to stop himself (truth be told, there was no functioning part of his brain telling him to stop), Jaehyun let his heavy head rest on Johnny’s shoulder, inhaling his scent. He smelt heavenly - warm, spicy, a hint of sweat, and Jaehyun couldn’t resist the bubble of laughter rising from his stomach. He let himself be manhandled by Johnny as the taller grunted, trying to move Jaehyun towards the wall.

Jaehyun’s head felt light, like he was ascending to the sky, but he couldn’t bring himself to lift his head up. As Johnny tugged him towards the corner, he felt a wave of nausea drifting in the depths of his stomach again - Jaehyun groaned, trying to make Johnny stop moving, but the taller man seemed to take no notice.

“Stop…” Jaehyun muttered, grabbing at Johnny’s arm with all the power he could muster, when he couldn’t hold it in anymore. The next second, he found himself spilling his guts out straight to the floor, all what was left in his alcohol dosed body coming out from his mouth. Jaehyun heard someone ask if he was alright, a second before his eyes gave in and closed without prior warning, his knees buckled as he surged forward.

God, he was sure as hell going to have a killer headache and a couple of bruises tomorrow, but he wanted to desperately _sleep_.

♢

Jaehyun woke up feeling like literal death.

His whole body ached - not to mention the head splintering headache, and how dry his mouth was. He would have willingly believed it if someone told him something creeped into his mouth while he was asleep and died there.

The whole room was spinning, even with the slightest movement of his head, and he felt nauseous all over again. Jaehyun seriously wished he was one of those drunk’s that forgot everything after he got shitfaced, but sadly, he was not. He was one of those drunk’s that actually remembered everything the next day.

So of course, he remembered his little fuck up from last night.

Jaehyun groaned, rolling over to his side and then promptly clutching his head at the dizziness that overtook him and the rift of nausea that was rising once again. He didn’t know how the hell he managed to come home, but thank god he didn’t live alone and while his best friends may have been complete assholes half of the time, they never would leave a terribly drunk, and embarrassingly so, Jaehyun alone in the streets.

“Jaehyun?”

The door to his room creaked open, and he heard a soft voice and footsteps enter the room. It was Ten, from how he immediately hoisted his small frame onto the edge of Jaehyun’s bed. He stared down at his roommate with a blank expression, before reaching out to comb Jaehyun’s wild mop of hair with his fingers.

“You’re a mess.” The Thai snorted, tugging at Jaehyun’s covers to reveal the younger.

“Good morning to you too, Ten.” Jaehyun grumbled, trying to fight against Ten’s grip, all the while still wanting Ten to keep combing his hair. “It’s really not. Especially not for you, and for Johnny.”

Jaehyun groaned out again, burying his head into his pillow. The world continued to spin and he felt terrible, but nothing, _nothing_ could make him feel worse than what he did last night.

“I can’t believe that you literally threw up on your crush, after stalking him for two months and yet never having the fucking balls to even talk to him,” Ten said, laughing as he let go of Jaehyun. It was terrible to think of what he did, but it was just as bad to hear someone talk about it.

“You should seriously thank Jungwoo and Doyoung, they’re the ones who dragged you out of there.” Ten continued, all the while Jaehyun continued to smother his face with his pillow. He felt disgusting; his mouth was dry and still vaguely tasted like the alcohol he drained last night. Someone - probably Ten - had stripped him last night before they plopped him into bed to sleep, and while he was thankful for that, the stench from last night clung onto his whole body. Jaehyun desperately wanted to shower, desperately wanted to wash away the sweat and alcohol off of him, as well as the memories from last night.

“I know you’re feeling like shit and everything, but shower once you can? Seriously, you’re disgusting. You reeked of tequila last night, and you did throw up.” Ten swatted the back of Jaehyun’s head with a pillow before he stood up and left the room. Jaehyun turned his head on the pillow so his cheek was squashed by the soft surface and groaned to himself. He didn’t want to think about how badly he fucked up last night, never wanted to be reminded of it again either.

Although he was quite shitfaced, he clearly remembers the look of shock on Johnny’s face when Jaehyun spilled his guts onto him. The taller man looked absolutely taken aback, his eyes wide and his mouth forming a little “o”. Being the little shit drunk Jaehyun was last night, he had passed out as soon as he finished throwing up, his eyes refusing to stay open, and his mind completely shut down. Sighing, Jaehyun dragged his heavy limbs from the bed. His mind was still woozy, his whole body ached and his throat felt raw. He was sure he looked like a mess, but he really needed to rinse off all the grime from last night. Stumbling and stopping every now and then to lean onto the wall, Jaehyun made his way into their bathroom.

The air in their shared bathroom was slightly damp, and smelt like the shampoo Jungwoo liked to use. Ever since Jungwoo dyed his hair blonde last year, he began investing in his hair products to keep the title of “the one with the best hair”. While he had dyed it back to a darker shade of brown, he still liked to use a specific shampoo and refused to share it with anyone else. Right now, the flowery smell made Jaehyun a little nauseous. Trying not to gag, Jaehyun flicked the light switch on, grimacing when he caught sight of his reflection in the mirror. He truly did look like shit - he was normally rather pale but he looked ghastly. The bags under his eyes were obvious more than ever, and his lips were cracked from lack of moisture.

Sighing, Jaehyun turned the shower on, listening to the sound of the spray hitting the floor. He tried to run a hand through his hair, but cursed under his breath when he remembered he slicked his hair back yesterday with products and now it was stiff and chunky. Once he deemed the water to be warm enough for his liking, Jaehyun stripped out of his clothes to stand under the shower. He shivered at the coldness, but was soon sighing in satisfaction as the warm water spread over his tired body.

There were a lot of things going on in his mind. First and foremost, he seriously, really wanted to kill last night’s Jaehyun because who would have thought he would end up drunk, puking on his crush, and also having to be dragged back home by his roommate? There were a lot of things that Jaehyun had done in his life that he wasn’t necessarily proud of, but whatever fuck up he managed to do last night really put the other things on his not-so-proud-moments list to shame,

After shampooing and washing his hair out twice, lathering enough body soap for at least three people all over his body, Jaehyun finally stepped out of the water. It really was surprising, how much a nice, hot shower could do to him. He definitely felt better, and was willing to face humanity once again.

Using his towel to dry out his hair and hastily applying toner and moisturiser on his skin, Jaehyun made his way into the kitchen. Jungwoo was nowhere to be seen, while Ten was lounging on the sofa, dangerously balancing a mug of coffee on his stomach.

“Hey there pretty boy,” Ten called out, not taking his eyes off the TV. “Feel any better? I made a pot of coffee a couple minutes ago if you want some.” He said motioning towards the coffee machine.

“You’re a lifesaver,” Jaehyun mumbled, making his way towards the machine to pour some of the black liquid for himself. Jaehyun was definitely addicted to coffee, there was no denying that. While he liked and drank a shitton of coffee each day, he didn’t know much about it and was always interested in getting actual coffee instead of the overpriced Starbucks coffee he went for all the damn time.

“Where’s Jungwoo?” Jaehyun asked, once he settled down on the edge of the sofa, careful not to sit on top of Ten’s feet. “He’s in his room, sleeping - said he got sober the second he saw the mess you were in, and was tired because you were, I quote, ‘heavy and hard.’” Ten snickered, finally lifting his eyes from the screen to look at Jaehyun. Jaehyun stuck his tongue out at his roommate, poking him on the back of his socked foot. Ten kicked back immediately, almost making Jaehyun spill his coffee onto their carpet.

“Don’t you dare make a mess, you did enough damage on poor DJ Johnny last night.” Ten said, glaring at the mug in Jaehyun’s hands. Jaehyun groaned at the mention of his name - there were a lot of things that Jaehyun didn’t want to be reminded of when he was battling a hangover, combined with an empty, sensitive stomach fuelled by exhaustion and a lack of sleep. “Don’t remind me…” Jaehyun whined, putting his coffee down and moving Ten’s to the coffee table before he threw himself on top of his friend. He heard Ten click his tongue but he knew the elder liked skinship, and was probably the most touchy person in their whole house.

The main thing that was plaguing Jaehyun’s mind was definitely the Incident from last night. Definitely not one of his proudest moments, definitely something that Ten, Jungwoo, and Doyoung would bring up over and over again just to get a rise out of him. It was embarrassing enough that he threw up in public because he got too drunk and went over his tolerance, but _throwing up on someone_ was a whole different level of shame. And it only made it worse that he threw up on Johnny. Johnny, the DJ who was the sole reason why Jaehyun was religiously going to the club every weekend. Johnny, the man who made Jaehyun _feel_ things.

Jaehyun groaned to himself as he slouched closer to Ten. He felt Ten wrap and arm around him and Jaehyun let himself be cuddled by his best friend who was a good 10cm shorter than he was. “Well,” Ten said after a beat of silence. “At least you made an impression on him.”

“He’s going to remember me as the guy who got so drunk and threw up on him! That’s not good!” Jaehyun wailed, struggling to get out of Ten’s hold. Surprisingly, Ten was strong for his petite frame and by the time Jaehyun gave up flailing about, had him secured under a headlock.

“I didn’t say you made a ‘good’ impression on him idiot, I said you definitely made an ‘impression’ on him. Whether it’s good or bad, he most likely remembers you now.” Ten said with a scoff, releasing Jaehyun from his hold. “That’s not good.” Jaehyun grumbled, all the while pressing himself closer to his best friend's side.

“Well,” Ten said after a moment of silence. “I guess you’re just going to have to give up, lover boy. It’s not like you were going to do anything about it.”

Jaehyun pouts as he makes something that sounds like a whine and a groan, tightly closing his eyes, pretending not to notice the pang of pain that ran through his heart and the bitterness that was left in his mouth from last night’s alcohol.

♢

While Jaehyun definitely had his ups and downs (the lowest definitely being his Incident at the club the other night), he was a good, diligent student. University was expensive and while he was sure it was a fucking scam, his parents payed for it and he wasn’t going to do anything to let them down. After spending the rest of the weekend cooped up in his apartment, whining and crying out loud every other minute at the thought of his fuck up, Jaehyun managed to brace himself for the rest of the week. He wasn’t sure if he was going to be able to keep his composure especially now that his whole friend group was aware of what he did (thank you, Jungwoo, for sending the video of drunk Jaehyun to their group chat).

After a full day of classes and still feeling miserable from the weekend, all Jaehyun wanted to do was curl up on his bed and binge watch something on Netflix. But of course, his friends weren’t going to let him go so easily, and they had all decided to meet at Taeyong and Yuta’s apartment for dinner. Jaehyun had some time to kill before Taeyong and Yuta were done with their classes, and decided to spend it with Doyoung and Jungwoo at an overpriced cafe the eldest two lived close by.

It took Jaehyun a couple of minutes to make his way, desperately turning his phone in all sorts of directions for his google maps to work. After finally figuring out the thin, complicated backroads of the weird and hipster-y neighbourhood Taeyong and Yuta lived by, Jaehyun finally managed to make his way to the cafe. Huffing and puffing, Jaehyun pushed the heavy wooden door to the artsy, very instagram-worthy cafe Jungwoo had designated to meet at. Jaehyun had to admit, the place was nice. Minimalistic with stools and steel pipes, the lo-fi background music and the aroma of coffee immediately lifted Jaehyun’s spirits up.

Jaehyun scanned around the cafe to look for his friends, and found himself frowning when he couldn’t find them anywhere. Jungwoo and Doyoung were tall, and considering how the cafe wasn’t necessarily brimming with people, they should have been easy to find. Jaehyun fished his phone out from his back pocket, only to see a text from Doyoung saying they detoured and stopped by a pet store because “jungwoo had the sudden need to pet puppies”. Jaehyun smiled at the image of Jungwoo cooing and petting little puppies, as he made his way to an empty table towards the back, plopping his bag onto an empty seat before taking his wallet out and headed towards the counter.

A billion types of coffees were listed on a board that was hanging right behind the counter, and Jaehyun found himself standing right in front of it, biting down onto his lip as he stared at it. He usually went for whatever that translated to an americano, but here, everything seemed to be a special type of coffee bean from some country and Jaehyun was Confused.

“Can I help you?”

As Jaehyun continued to stare at the menu board, he heard a voice from behind. There was something about the voice that sounded familiar, maybe even _too_ familiar, but he was too immersed into the many types of coffee beans, Jaehyun hummed back, not taking his eyes off from the menu board. “Uh, yeah, I don’t really know what to get...”

The man chuckled, as he shifted closer to Jaehyun. Surprisingly, he was taller than Jaehyun - Jaehyun was by no means short and it was an rare occurrence for someone to be taller than him. Jaehyun breathed in a scent that he vaguely remembered, warm, spicy and… Alarmed, Jaehyun looked up to see who the man was, and felt his jaw drop when his eyes rested on his face. The man cocked his head to the side, an easy grin stretched across his face as he watched Jaehyun freeze on spot, his eyes bulging out and the colour leaving his face by the second.

“Remember me?”

Jaehyun’s mind went blank, as he opened and closed his mouth in utter shock, not knowing what to say. A part of him wanted the earth to open up swallow him whole, while the other was telling him to yeet the fuck out and never leave his room again. Jaehyun never had the best luck, always found himself losing whenever he and his friends played games, always found himself getting the shittiest dares to work with, but it had never been _this bad_.

Because the man in front of him, the man who offered to help Jaehyun choose what coffee he wanted a few seconds ago, happened to be the man who Jaehyun had developed the biggest, ugliest crush on, and also the same man who Jaehyun had made the biggest fool out of himself a mere two days ago. Because the man in front of him was _Johnny_ , the exact man who Jaehyun had been swooning over for god fucking knows how long at this point, and the man who Jaehyun threw his guts out on the other night.

“Hey? You alright?” Johnny asked with a chuckle, as he dramatically waved his large hands in front of Jaehyun’s eyes. Jaehyun attempted to close his mouth, desperately trying not to stare at the plump lips he never had the chance to appreciate in such proximity (well, he guess the other night’s Jaehyun was able to, but he was drunk off his mind), trying not to make it obvious he was salivating a little bit and forced himself to swallow down his spit.

“Um…yes. Fine. Peachy, in fact.” Jaehyun cringed, and felt his eyebrows furrow and bit down onto his lip. He was waiting for the ground underneath him to open up and send him plunging down to hell any second now.

But all Johnny did was smile, and oh no, his eyes were beautiful, Jaehyun’s very intelligent brain supplied. His eyes were like pools of molten gold, honey, soft and warm, and Jaehyun really did want to melt in it, if God was going to allow him to stay on earth a little longer. It didn't help that the corners of his eyes crinkled when he laughed, and how his face made whiskers when his face scrunched up into a laugh.

He wasn’t just hot; he was _cute_.

“So,” Johnny said, taking his eyes off Jaehyun for a second and motioning towards the board. “Coffee? Or should we take off from where we finished the other night?” He smirked, those sinful lips quirking into a perfect angle and _god_ Jaehyun wanted to kiss the smirk, kiss the edges of his lips where they ended and met the rest of his face, right here and now.

“Coffee!” Jaehyun yelped a little too quickly, tearing his eyes off of Johnny’s luscious lips. “Uh, coffee would be nice. I would like some, um, coffee.” Jaehyun’s voice was barely audible by the time he clamped his mouth shut. He felt the tips of ears growing increasingly hot, and he was sure his ears were a shade of flaming red by now.

“Sure,” Johnny said, and Jaehyun was sure the taller man was laughing at him and all Jaehyun could do was keep his head down and away from him. “Well, I don’t know what kind of coffee you like but I personally prefer nutty flavoured coffee over fruity ones.” Johnny said after a moment, lifting his arm to point at the board. “See there? A lot of Brazilian beans tend to have a nuttier taste,” Johnny went on, and while Jaehyun was supposedly listening to what the DJ was saying, he was also entranced by his smooth, low voice.

“Ugh, thanks, that was… really interesting and cool.” Jaehyun said after Johnny had given him a full length explanation of all the beans served at the cafe. “I’m glad you did! I tend to ugh, ramble when I talk about coffee.” Johnny said, scratching the back of his head with a little shy smile stretched across his lips. Jaehyun knew he was staring, but how was he not supposed to when a 6 foot something man was looking so shy and embarrassed in front of him?

“Well, I don’t want to keep you any longer.” Johnny said, as he took a step backwards, trying to retreat back to wherever he came from. His eyes lingered on Jaehyun for a second before he took off, and Jaehyun saw something in his eyes shift.

“Wait--!”

While Jaehyun may have had many not-so-proud moments in his life, he had manners. His parents didn’t raise him to be an impolite brat, and from a young age, he was told to say “thank you” and “sorry” when he had to.

“I’m sorry. About the other night,” Jaehyun blurted out before Johnny could get away any further. Said man stopped in his tracks, slowly turning around to face Jaehyun who once again, was looking down at his feet. “I - I was really drunk and um… I caused quite a scene and a lot of trouble for you.” Jaehyun cleared his throat, lifting his head to meet eyes with Johnny. He gulped - Johnny’s eyes were intense, all in the good ways; time seemed to slow down as Jaehyun stared into his eyes, forgetting his train of thought for a second. The afternoon sun was settling in quite nicely into the small cafe now, and the way the sunlight was hitting Johnny’s brown eyes made them see as if they were honey, with golden flecks floating in them.

Jaehyun wasn’t sure how much time had passed since he had begun staring into the older man’s eyes, or more so staring into each other's eyes, until Johnny’s face broke into a grin. “Don’t sweat it - we all have our bad days.”

There was no bitterness behind his words and tone, and Jaehyun must have obviously deflated in relief, as Johnny chuckled, stepping closer to Jaehyun. “But if you really do feel bad about what happened the other night,”

Jaehyun’s breath hitched as Johnny took another step closer, he was far too close for Jaehyun’s poor heart. Jaehyun was sure the air around him was thinning every second, but he couldn’t for the sake of his life move his eyes off of Johnny’s eyes, his lips, his whole face.

“You could go on a date with me.”

“ _What_?” Jaehyun squeaked out loud, unable to tear his eyes off of Johnny. Unable to move, unable to form anything coherent because did Johnny, the DJ Jaehyun had been pining after for two months now, ask him on a date? After Jaehyun threw up on him the other night?

“Yeah, a date.” Johnny said with a little shrug of his shoulders, the ends of his lips turned into a small smile. “Only if you want to, of course.” The taller man said, sticking both hands into his pockets, toying around with imaginary dust on the floor with his foot.

Jaehyun was sure he was gawking now, maybe for the third time in front of Johnny today, but who wouldn’t, especially when a hot guy, who Jaehyun was continuously making a fool of himself in front of, was asking him on a date?

“You don’t even know my name-- the only thing you know about me is that I’m a lousy drunk and I threw up on you two nights ago,” Jaehyun sputtered out loud, his brain to mouth filter obviously not doing its job. Johnny cocked one eyebrow up as he stilled his foot, his eyes boring into Jaehyun’s once more. “Is that your way of saying no?”

“No! No, I meant, you don’t-- you don’t know anything about me and you still want to go on a date with me…?”

Johnny’s lip stretched into a smile again, the lazy smile that looked so good on him and Jaehyun so dearly wanted to kiss and bite down onto his lips. “Yes, that’s why I’m asking you.” Johnny shifted as he straightened his posture, standing a little taller. “True, I don’t know much about you but for starters, we could begin by introducing ourselves.” Johnny stuck out his hand, surprising Jaehyun. “I’m Johnny Suh, I work as a graphic designer during the day and I’m a DJ on some weekends. I graduated university two years ago so I’m 24. I have a degree in graphic design and I prefer dogs over cats, although my friend’s say I look like a caracal.”

“I’m… Jaehyun. Jeong Jaehyun. I’m 20.” Jaehyun breathed out, his eyes still wide and staring at the man in front of him, not believing what was happening to him. “I… like dogs too.”

Johnny’s, or Johnny Suh the graphic designer and sometimes DJ, smile turned wider as he took Jaehyun’s hand into his large and warmer hands. “Nice to meet you, Jaehyun. I’m looking forward to our date.”

♢

“Ten! Ten!”

Jaehyun frantically ran to his best friend’s room, barging in without bothering to wait for an answer. The Thai was on his bed, nose deep in a magazine. He barely looked up, only moving his piercing gaze on the younger.

“Did you see my jeans?”

“Which pair, you have like a million of the same looking ones,” Ten drawled as he yawned, somehow managing to roll his eyes while he was at it. Jaehyun stomped his foot down; he knew he was acting like a kid but he was in a rush. And also very, very jittery and nervous.

“You _know_ the pair I’m talking about! The skinny ones, the ones with the rips--”

“Oh you mean your thot jeans! If they aren’t in your room I have no idea.” Ten said, slumping down onto his mattress again. Jaehyun groaned as he turned his back against his friend who was no help at all, making a dash for Jungwoo’s room.

“Jungwoo, do you have any idea where my jeans are--” Jaehyun pushed open the door to see Jungwoo rummaging through his own closet, turning around when he heard Jaehyun enter. “Hm? Your thot jeans? I thought you wore them last week and threw it into the hamper.”

“You haven’t done your laundry yet, right?” Jungwoo asked, tilting his head to the side. Jaehyun groaned loudly as he slumped onto the floor. It was the day of The Date with The Johnny Suh, and Jaehyun’s mind was frazzled.

To be honest, his brain had been frazzled the whole entire week. Ever since his little interaction with Johnny at the cafe last week, his whole entire head had been plagued by the thoughts of Johnny and Johnny only. It wasn’t fair, Jaehyun thought, for someone to be so good looking and nice at the same time. He didn’t make fun of Jaehyun for gawking at him, didn’t get angry at him about the fuck up Jaehyun caused at the club, and most certainly made Jahyun fall deeper into whoever this man was.

“I have nothing to wear,” Jaehyun cried, holding his head in his hands. “You’re so dramatic,” He heard footsteps from behind him as Ten poked Jaehyun with his foot. “It’s a first date Jae, stop trying to get in his pants.”

Jaehyun swivelled his head around to glare at his friend before he stood up again, swatting off Jungwoo’s hand that was resting on top of his head. “I’m not trying to get into his pants, I just want to look good!”

“And hope he’ll want to get into your pants?” Jungwoo snickered, as Ten giggled along. Jaehyun rolled his eyes, although it was the truth, and he felt the tips of ears betraying him. “Come on Jae, you’re not going to a club or anything. Just, I don’t know, wear something you wear when you hang out with us.” Ten remarked, patting his arm gently.

“Yeah hyung, you dress nice. Just wear whatever that makes you comfortable.” Jungwoo added, somehow managing to rest his head on Ten’s shoulder. Ten grunted as he tried to shove the taller boy off, but with no avail.

Jaehyun bit down on his lip as he furiously went through his brain, trying to think of what he could wear. Ten and Jungwoo were undoubtedly right - Johnny told him they were going to dinner, nothing fancy, somewhere casual. They weren’t going clubbing (although Jaehyun wouldn’t have said no to that either - he honestly wouldn’t have said no to anything Johnny offered) and as much as Jaehyun was and had been thirsting over Johnny for far too long, he wanted to get to know him. Before anything actually happened, that is.

“Come on Jae, stop thinking and go dig up some clothes. You look good whatever you wear, anyways.” Ten said as he pushed Jaehyun out of Jungwoo’s room and towards his own. Jaehyun opened his closet, scanning his rack of clothes. It was true, Jaehyun did usually dress very nicely and while there wasn’t anything that would look bad on him, he desperately wanted to look good, wanted to impress his date.

After nibbling down on his lip for a couple more minutes, Jaehyun settled for something simple - a pair of light wash jeans with rips on the knees, a simple white t-shirt, and a suede, camel coloured jacket on top. He pulled out his cleanest pair of white sneakers, not the ratty ones he wore around everywhere, and put on some silver accessories. He took a step back as he looked at his reflection in the mirror. He looked… like himself. Good, and comfortable. He didn’t look like he was trying too hard or trying to get laid, he looked like how he did usually, but nicer.

“You look good,”

Jaehyun twirled around to face the doorway where Ten stood, arms crossed with a fond smile on his face. Jaehyun smiled back, as he anxiously twisted the silver bracelet on his wrist. “Thanks, hyung. I’m just, nervous, you know? I don’t want to disappoint him.”

Ten rolled his eyes, walking over to Jaehyun to give him a firm pat on his shoulder. “And why would you disappoint him? You’re anything anyone can wish for, Jaehyunnie. Just be yourself.”

Jaehyun felt the nerves and tension leave his body as Ten’s warmth radiated through his body. He was right - Jaehyun shouldn’t be worrying about disappointing Johnny. The date was to get to know each other better, and if things didn’t work, so be it. (Although Jaehyun did desperately want everything to work out.)

“Besides,” Ten said as he took his hand off Jaehyun’s shoulder. “You literally threw up on him. I don’t know what worse you can do to disappoint him.”

“Hey, did you wait?”

Jaehyun felt his pulse quicken and gulped quickly before his lips automatically tugged into a smile. “No, not at all. Got here just now.”

“Great! Sorry,” Johnny said panting a little as he sent a smile towards Jaehyun’s way. “Work lagged on for a little more than I expected and you know afternoon traffic…” Johnny motioned with his hands, and Jaehyun couldn’t help but giggle at his movements.

Johnny’s eyes widened at Jaehyun’s giggles, as he dropped his hands, one hand immediately going to rub at the back of his neck. “I think you can tell but I’ve been - I mean, I am super nervous. And well, I tend to ramble when I’m nervous. A lot.”

It was Jaehyun’s turn to widen his eyes as he stared at the man standing in front of him. He looked good as usual, wearing a simple white jacket over a black shirt and jeans. He continued to rub the back of his neck with his palm, a faint blush appearing on his cheekbones. Jaehyun wasn’t used to seeing Johnny like this - the Johnny he was used to seeing was the hot DJ, the man who cheekily grinned at him at the cafe, and had been sending him flirty texts the past week. But the man standing in front of him looked small despite his tall and looming frame, and how he bit down onto his lip as he refused to meet eyes with Jaehyun.

“I haven’t done this in a while,” Johnny said, gesturing with his hands. Jaehyun nodded slowly, unable to pry his eyes off of him. He looked so cute, with his little sweater paws and his flushed cheeks. The nerves and jitters that had been taking over Jaehyun the past week had vanished and Jaehyun felt his lips naturally turn into a smile.

“It’s okay,” Jaehyun started slowly, tilting his head a little to meet Johnny’s eyes. “I’ve been nervous all week.” He giggled a little when Johnny’s head shot up, his eyes widening his surprise. “Probably a lot more than you have been. And it’s okay, I tend to shut up when I get nervous.”

“That’s… great.” Johnny said, smiling as he put out his hand. “Do you want to go now? I booked us a reservation at this really nice restaurant, great view of the sunset. The food is killer too--”

“You’re back in one piece!”

Jungwoo yelled from the sofa as Jaehyun unlocked the door, letting himself in. Ten craned his neck to look at his roommate, smiling when he saw the happy, flushed face of the younger.

“I am,” Jaehyun said, as he locked the door behind him, shuffling off his shoes as he walked over to the pile of his roommates. “How was it?” Ten asked as he pushed Jungwoo off to make a spot for Jaehyun to sit. “How was it? Did you guys kiss? Did you guys hookup? Was his di--”

“It was magical,” Jaehyun said, cutting off Jungwoo, staring into space with a dreamy look on his face. “He was… funny, _so_ smart, and just sweet. So, so sweet.” Jaehyun said with a sigh, slumping down into the sofa. Ten smiled as he pried Jungwoo off himself, snuggling over to Jaehyun. “I’m happy for you, Jae. You deserve it.”

Jaehyun sighed into Ten’s hair as he hugged his shorter friend back, letting Jungwoo drape over him. “I… really do like him. I hope we can see each other again.” Ten hummed as he petted Jaehyun’s hair, smiling at how blissful his friend looked. “You will, Jae. If you like him this much, I’m sure he likes you as much.”

♢

And Ten was right.

Jaehyun saw Johnny week after week, date after date. Johnny took Jaehyun to his favourite cafes and talked to him about all his favourite coffee beans, took him on midnight walks around the park, and more. Jaehyun also learned that the cafe they met at was owned by one of Johnny’s friends from university, Taeil, and he helped design the logo for the place. Johnny also introduced Jaehyun to his friends, one by one, and Jaehyun found himself comfortably settling into the spot next to Johnny. He even had the chance to say hello when Johnny was facetiming his younger brother Mark who was studying abroad in Canada. The more time Jaehyun spent with Johnny, the more he felt himself fall for the older man.

It was so easy, Jaehyun thought. So easy to be with Johnny, not because they were doing something that they liked together or because the more time they spent with one another they found out how similar their interests and preferences were, but because they just simply liked to be with one another, basking in each other’s presences. It was the little things, like the way Johnny’s eyes lit up when he was talking about his job, or how his eyes disappeared when he smiled. How he flung his head back and laughed when he found something particularly funny, or how he listened to every word Jaehyun said, his eyes never leaving his face.

Jaehyun never thought he'd be the type to believe in soulmates, never even thought of finding himself someone who was the “one”, but Johnny was different. While there weren’t many things Jaehyun was sure of in his life, he was almost, pretty much sure, that Johnny was the one for him. And he hoped he was the same for Johnny, too.

“Okay, well,” Johnny said as he stopped, reaching out to hold both of Jaehyun’s hands into his. “I’ll see you this weekend?”

Jaehyun nodded eagerly. He knew he was a little flushed, slightly tipsy from the bottle of wine they shared over dinner. Jaehyun had lost count of how many dates the elder had taken him on, and yet every time, Jaehyun found himself having so much fun, getting to learn more and more about the elder.

Johnny smiled, his eyes trailing over to Jaehyun’s dimpled cheeks. He always made sure to tell Jaehyun how absolutely adorable he thought his dimples were, poking them every now and then whenever Jaehyun zoned out. While Jaehyun had been complimented over his fair skin and dimples many times in his life before, the attention Johnny gave him always made him blush and turn him into a mess. It didn’t help that Johnny found an embarrassed and blushing Jaehyun endearing, never missing the opportunity to make the younger flush when he could.

“Good night, Jaehyunnie.” Johnny whispered, leaning in as Jaehyun instinctively did the same, slightly tilting his head to meet his lips. Johnny smiled as he pressed his lips to Jaehyun, squeezing his hands tightly.

“Good night, hyung.” Jaehyun whispered once they parted, cheeks flushed and the tips of his ears even redder. Johnny smiled as he gently pried his fingers out of Jaehyun’s hold, gently pushing the younger into his apartment.

“Oh hey, you’re back.” Ten said once he heard the door lock, twisting around to see Jaehyun. Jaehyun smiled as he shuffled towards the door, his ears still pink and the pressure of Johnny’s lips still lingering on his own.

 _Wait_.

Johnny’s lips, on his own.

“Oh god Johnny just kissed me.” Jaehyun blurted out loud, his jacket slipping from his grasp and falling onto the floor.

“What?” Ten asked, curiously looking over at Jaehyun, who was frozen by the door, his eyes wide and looking bewildered than ever. “I - I think Johnny just kissed me. Like, right now. Before I came in.”

“He never kissed you until tonight?” Jungwoo suddenly appeared, sticking his head out from the bathroom. “NO!” Jaehyun shouted out loud, his hands going up to his hair, messing up his thick strands. “I - I didn’t even notice, I just kissed him back, I don’t--” Jaehyun’s crisis was stopped when his phone which was resting in his back pocket vibrated, making Jaehyun freeze once more. “Jaehyun?” Ten asked, standing up from the sofa.

Fumbling around with his hands, Jaehyun pulled out his phone, gulping when he saw Johnny’s name flashing on the screen. “Johnny’s calling me,” Jaehyun said breathlessly, looking at his two roommates helplessly. “Well, pick it up!” Ten yelled, throwing a pillow from the sofa at Jaehyun.

“Hello?” Jaehyun asked, after managing to get on the call, pressing the screen against his ear. He was breathless, and he wouldn’t have been surprised if Johnny heard how loud his heart was beating over the phone. “Jaehyun, I -- I just kissed you.” Johnny sputtered on the other end, and Jaehyun heard his own breath hitch.

“We just kissed.” Jaehyun said a beat later. “You kissed me, hyung, and I kissed back.”

There’s a beat of silence before Johnny breaks it, his laughter ringing through the device. “God, we just, shared our first kiss, just like that. In front of your apartment, without either one of us noticing.”

Jaehyun felt laughter bubbling from his stomach as he giggled, heat rising to his cheeks as he nodded. “We did and I-- I don’t regret it. At all.”

“Neither do I,” Johnny said on the other side, sounding winded out. “It wasn’t how I hoped it would be, but it felt right.”

Jaehyun nodded again, even if he knew Johnny didn’t know that. But it was true, it _felt_ right. It felt right, to be kissed in front of his apartment door at 11 pm at night, it felt right to kiss him back and to bid him good night. It felt right. “Me too, hyung. It felt right.”

“Jaehyun,” Johnny said, his voice was a little quieter now, and Jaehyun could hear the sounds of tires, cars honking, and clusters of people over the phone. “Will you be my boyfriend?”

Obviously, this wasn’t how neither Johnny or Jaehyun imagined it - they both knew things were leading up to this, to becoming official, but neither of them imagined the moment would be over the phone. But still, it felt right, undoubtedly so.

“Yes, Johnny. I would love to.” Jaehyun whispered back, not trusting his voice not to quiver. He could feel the eyes of Ten and Jungwoo staring right into him, could feel his cheeks become hot and ears even hotter, his hands were sweaty and he was afraid of his phone slipping out of them. But everything seemed _perfect_.

“Good, because I’m going back, right now.” Johnny suddenly said, and before Jaehyun could reply, he heard the panting short breaths of Johnny, as he began to run. Jaehyun couldn’t help but laugh out loud - he felt delirious, maybe it was the wine from dinner, or maybe because he felt so giddy, so happy. Ignoring the boring gazes of his friends, Jaehyun flung the door open and ran out, not even bothering to use the elevator but opting for the stairs instead. He ran down the stairs, not caring that all he could hear was his own laboured breaths.

By the time Jaehyun reached the entrance of his apartment complex, Johnny showed up from the curve. Everything seemed to slow down as Jaehyun ran towards Johnny, and the older man ran towards him. Everything happened so normally, so naturally, as Jaehyun’s hands were immediately captured by Johnny’s, and Johnny leaned in to put their foreheads together.

“I’m sorry I said that over the phone,” The taller man breathed out after a second, chuckling as Jaehyun shook his head. “No, it’s fine. It was the right moment.” Johnny smiled as he sighed, distancing himself from Jaehyun.

“Jaehyun - I’m going to ask you again: Will you be my boyfriend?” Johnny asked, holding Jaehyun’s hands tightly into his, staring into his eyes. Jaehyun nodded his head up and down, grasping the larger hands. “Yes. Yes, I would love that,”

Their second kiss was sweet and magical. He didn’t know how long they were standing like that, in front of his building, his arms wrapped around Johnny’s neck, kissing the lips he had been dreaming about for ages. There was nothing more that Jaehyun wanted - right there, in the arms of his beloved, getting kissed silly, sharing small giggles every time they parted, only going back to reconnect their lips once more.

Maybe three months ago, Jaehyun would have scoffed and rolled his eyes when someone told him to settle down. He would have given his best fake laugh and smile if someone talked to him about their soulmate. Now, he felt his lips unconsciously tug into a smile when his phone lit up notifying a text from Johnny, found himself whining whenever Johnny tried to wake up in the morning, giggled when Johnny asked for Jaehyun to run his hand through his hair. But now, Jaehyun understood what it meant; Johnny was his soulmate. It was simple as that; everything they did, it seemed right. Johnny was his.

“Jae,” Johnny breathed out, his hand snaking around Jaehyun’s waist, dragging him closer to him. “Jae, I only have a couple of minutes till my set.” He said, all the while letting the younger mouth at his neck.

“Hmmm…” Jaehyun hummed, watching the way Johnny’s adam’s apple bobbed as he latched his lips over his pulse. He was fairly buzzed - he had taken a couple of shots with Johnny and his friends beforehand and it didn’t help that Johnny’s large hands were encompassing his thigh the whole entire time.

It didn’t take time before things escalated, and Jaehyun had dragged Johnny back into the club’s bathroom, the one where the Incident had taken place a couple months ago. Jaehyun pushed Johnny into a stall, both men grunting when Johnny hit his back on the wall, their lips bruised from the kissing. Jaehyun loved how Johnny was taller than him, larger in every way and stronger too, but loved how he melted and let go whenever Jaehyun wanted to take the lead.

“Jae, babe, I have to go soon,” Johnny moaned when Jaehyun tugged Johnny’s head closer, tilting so his lips reached the nape of his neck. Jaehyun giggled, preened when he heard the pet name - he loved how Johnny called him by his name, by his nickname, and any terms of endearment, it never failed to make him happy, the butterflies in his stomach to rise again.

Jaehyun slipped his leg between Johnny’s smiling into his neck when he felt Johnny’s hardening cock. It made him light-headed whenever he was reminded of how he had this kind of power over Johnny, had the power to make his boyfriend aroused just by kissing him on his lips, face, and neck. Hearing Johnny’s deep, guttural groan right by his own ear made him shiver, directly echoing into the elder’s body. Everything about Johnny turned Jaehyun on, especially when he chose to wear a tight t-shirt and now with his freshly dyed blonde locks that went past his shoulder, put up into a half up half down (something Jaehyun liked to toy around with), Jaehyun had no sense of self control.

Jaehyun loved how soft his boyfriend looked on the weekdays, with his oversized sweaters and fluffy hair, his glasses perched on the tip of his nose. But on the weekends when he came to the club as a DJ, Johnny was something else; Jaehyun would have honestly wanted to keep the view for himself and only for himself, but it would have been a lie if Jaehyun said that he didn’t find Johnny DJ-ing hot. The adrenaline that rushed through him whenever he saw his lover in action, bopping to the beat and every now and then, and how he would find Jaehyun in the crowd, locking eyes with him from far away.

“Jae…” Johnny said, his voice barely a whisper, hot against Jaehyun’s neck. “Babe, I want to suck you off so bad right now,” Jaehyun let out a whine, high and needy as his hips moved instinctively, rutting against Johnny’s thick thighs. It was no secret that Johnny liked sucking Jaehyun off (in all sorts of places) and the image of his plump, luscious lips spread around Jaehyun’s leaking and hard dick made him weak in the knees. He didn’t notice how hard he had become, but it definitely didn’t help how they had fooled around before getting to the club and the addition of alcohol roaming through his body. Johnny’s large hands were now cupping his ass and Jaehyun wasn’t sure whether he wanted to keep the friction on his dick or to push his ass further into Johnny’s hands, when Johnny’s hand moved, stilling on his waist.

“John, _please_ ,” Jaehyun didn’t know when and how his voice had turned to sound so wrecked, but the alcohol was getting to his mind as well as the desire to just have Johnny’s rough and warm hands on his dick, to watch Johnny slink down onto his knees as he dragged down Jaehyun’s zipper with his teeth. It was a sight he’d never get used to, no matter the amount of times Johnny had sucked him off. Jaehyun always thought he was good at sucking dick, but he was sure he had opened the seven gates of heaven when Johnny had taken the entirety of Jaehyun’s cock, down to hit the back of his throat and held himself there for a couple of seconds. Needless to say, Jaehyun was addicted to everything about Johnny, and would have let the elder do anything to him.

“Baby, I have my set soon, as much as I want to make you feel good, I can’t.” Johnny whispered into Jaehyun’s ear, his thumb rubbing circles to the sides of Jaehyun’s waist, just right where his shirt had ridden up and was showing some skin. “I’ll make it up to you as soon as I’m done.” Jaehyun mewled as he tried to get some friction on his throbbing dick, but Johnny wasn’t letting him do anything, firmly holding him in place.

Jaehyun slumped in defeat, resting his head on the elder’s neck as he let out a small whine. “Promise?” Johnny let out a breathy laugh, his hands travelling to rub Jaehyun’s back. “I promise.”

Johnny lifted Jaehyun’s head up to kiss him on the lips one, two times before he kissed him again on his forehead. Jaehyun sighed happily, besides the fact his dick was still asking for attention; it was fine though, he knew Johnny would do more than make up for him later. Besides, Jaehyun was always half hard by the time Johnny finished his set. He’ll manage.

After trying their best to make themselves look presentable, especially with Jaehyun trying to calm his dick down, the two left the bathroom, hand in hand. “Can’t believe the first time I was with you in there was when I was drunk and vomiting, not because we were hooking up,” Jaehyun muttered as Johnny steered them out and through the crowd of people.

Johnny chuckled, stopping in his tracks to face his boyfriend. He was flushed, probably from the alcohol and their earlier activities, but he couldn’t help but smile at how pretty he looked under the strobing lights, even when he seemed annoyed by the number of bodies pressing onto him and was muttering things to himself.

“Definitely wasn’t under the best circumstances but,” Johnny leaned in, cupping Jaehyun’s face to make him look at him. “I’m glad it was me you vomited on.” He leaned, smiling as he felt Jaehyun laughing into the kiss as they connected their lips.

**Author's Note:**

> My biggest love and thanks goes to the two people who hyped me up throughout writing and also listened to me complain about how long Jaehyun was in the bathroom for (he really wasn't but it felt fucking long). 
> 
> Kudos and comments are always appreciated, I love me some attention <3
> 
> [twitter!](https://twitter.com/suhpresso)  
> [curious cat!](https://curiouscat.qa/143jnjh)


End file.
